Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo I
by Grytherin18
Summary: Los dioses están en el Olimpo, cuando aparecen unos libros y unos visitantes de otros tiempos.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el Olimpo.

Zeus y Poseidón discutían (de nuevo), sobre algún tema. Hestia miraba su fuego. Ares y Afrodita se coqueteaban, y el marido de está última, Hefesto, fingía que no se enteraba mientras construía algún artefacto. Hera sólo miraba a su hermano y esposo discutir con el dios del mar. Apolo y Hermes hablaban de alguna conquista que habían hecho. Dioniso leía una revista de vinos. Y por último, Atenea escuchaba aburrida a la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter, que se quejaba de ciertos hermanos secuestradores de hijas.

De repente, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca del fuego de Hestia. Está cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa mientras leía la nota para ella.

-¿Y BIEN? -tronó Zeus-. ¿Qué pone, Hestia?

La diosa del hogar le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño, antes de leer la nota.

_Queridos dioses y diosas,_

_los libros que os hemos traído, son las historias de un semidiós que tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro. Antes de leer, primero tenéis que llamar a Hades y a Artemisa, que se traiga a sus cazadoras. Luego aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado. Por último, tenéis que jurar sobre el río Estigio que no dañareis a nadie._

_Las Parcas_

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio. Por muy seres todopoderosos que fueran, aquello rozaba lo imposible.

-¿Esto no es una broma tuya, Apolo? -preguntó Atenea.

-No -respondió Apolo-. Pero si es una broma, ¡enhorabuena al bromista!

Ninguno de los otros dioses dijo nada.

-Pues al parecer no es una broma -dijo Poseidón-. Hermes, ¿puedes ir a por tu tío y a por tu hermanastra?

-Claro, tío P -dijo el aludido. Y desapareció, para volver a los diez minutos con el dios de los muertos y la diosa de la luna y la caza, que estaba acompañada por sus cazadoras.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó Artemisa, sin hacerle caso a la mirada fulminante que Hera le lanzaba a su hijastra.

Al ver que Zeus no se dignaba a responder a su hija, Poseidón explico la situación a Hades y Artemisa. Cuando termino de hablar, Artemisa se sentó en su trono, con sus cazadoras a sus pies, y Hades hizo aparecer un trono para él. Cuando estuvo instalado, él y el resto de dioses juraron por el Estigio no dañar a nadie.

Otra luz, esta vez blanca, apareció y de ella surgió un grupo de personas. Zeus y Poseidón se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus fallecidos hijos.

-Presentaros y decid el nombre de vuestro progenitor divino -ordenó Zeus. Uno de los hombres se adelanto.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

-Quiron, entrenador de héroes -dijo el único centauro de la sala.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes -Hermes sonrió a su hijo, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había pronunciado "Hermes" con odio.

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares -Ares le dio una mirada de aprobación a su hija.

-Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter -la diosa de la agricultura le preguntó a su hija si comía cereales.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.

-Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio un chillido emocionado.

-Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío a su hijo.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa -Poseidón y Hades miraron mal a su hermano por romper el juramento que habían hecho un año atrás.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoë? -preguntó la diosa. Thalía no respondió.

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje -dijo el único sátiro de la sala.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos -Apolo sonrió a su Oráculo.

-Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo e hija de Atenea -Atenea le sonrío a su hija, pero preguntándose por que el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Nací antes del juramento -sé apresuró decir al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

-¿Donde esta Bianca? -preguntó Hades.

-Murió -fue la única respuesta de su hijo. Hades hizo una mueca, a pesar de ser el dios de los muertos, no le gustaba que sus hijos estuvieran en ese estado.

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón -Poseidón sonrió a su hijo, y Teseo y Orión miraron con curiosidad a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Has roto el juramento! -gritó Zeus a su hermano.

-¡Tú igual! -gritó el dios del mar, señalando a Thalía. Zeus no dijo nada.

-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de ls duodécima legión -Hera parecía furiosa que su esposo hubiera tenido dos hijos con una misma mortal. Thalía miraba incrédula al chico. No podía ser su hermano pequeño. Su hermano había muerto a los tres años.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio otro chillido.

-Leo Valdez, usuario del fuego e hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío con orgullo y Charles se preguntó que era eso del usuario del fuego.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte -Ares sonrío a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que no parecía feliz de ser su hijo.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Hades-. Mi hija esta muerta.

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad -respondió Hazel, mirando a Nico de reojo.

-Muy bien -dijo Zeus-. ¡Todos a talla humana!

Los dioses encogieron su tamaño, y Hestia, al ser la más cercana a los libros, cogió el primero.

**-Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo I: El ladrón del rayo.**

Zeus parecía furioso de que alguien robara su rayo. Percy dio un gemido y oculto su cara en el pelo de Annabeth. Poseidón, Atenea y Afrodita observaron atentamente este gesto; el primero sorprendido, la segunda furiosa y la tercera emocionada. Luke se puso tensó al recordar lo que se había dispuesto hacer ese día.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**aquí os traigo una nueva historia. Esta vez no me centro en el universo de Harry Potter, sino en el de Percy Jackson.**

**Varios puntos para aclarar:**

**-Luke viene del mismo día que se disponía a robar el rayo maestro de Zeus.**

**-Clarisse, Silena, Charles, Travis, Connor, Chris y Katie vienen del final de La Batalla del Laberinto.**

**-Percy, Annabeth, Quiron, Grover, Thalía y Nico vienen después de los acontecimientos de El último Dios del Olimpo.**

**-Jasón, Leo y Piper vienen después de El héroe perdido.**

**-Frank y Hazel provienen después de El hijo de Neptuno.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero actualizar esta semana, tanto esta historia como la de ****_Conociendo el futuro 2. La Cámara de los Secretos _****y ****_La vida de Hugo Weasley. _**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	2. Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor

Todos los semidioses se sentaron en el suelo. Atenea frunció el ceño al ver que su hija se sentaba junto al engendro del mar. Las cazadoras, por su parte, se preguntaban por que Thalía no se sentaba con ellas. Era más, ¡incluso sé había sentado entre dos chicos! Y en efecto, Thalía se había sentado entre Percy y Nico.

**-Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de algebra -**leyó Hestia.

-Vaya título, Prissy -se burló la hija de Ares. Percy enrojeció.

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

**-**¿Quién quiere? -preguntó Luke con fastidio, ya que algunos de los semidioses le lanzaban miradas de odio.

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

**-**¡No! -gritaron los Stoll-, ¡un consejo de Percy!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Leo.

-Qué Percy da unos consejos increíblemente malos -explicó Nico.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -sé defendió Percy.

-Sabes que sí, sesos de algas -le sonrío Annabeth, luego se acercó al oído de Percy y le susurró: -Pero por eso te amo, mi sesos de algas.

Percy sonrío a su novia y le dio un beso. Al instante se oyeron dos gritos. Uno de Atenea, que había gritado de furia, y el otro de Afrodita, que había dado un chillido emocionado.

-¡Sois tan lindos! -chilló la diosa del amor. Piper y Silena miraron a su madre con preocupación.

-¿Sois novios? -preguntó Atenea, furiosa de que su hija estuviera con un hijo del alga marina. Annabeth asintió-. ¡Esos es imposible, una abo...!

-¡Callate de una vez, cara de búho! -le interrumpió Poseidón, cortando el rollo que iba a soltar la diosa de la sabiduría. A él no le hacía gracia que alguno de sus hijos estuvieran con alguna hija de Atenea, pero si su hijo era feliz, él no iba a entrometerse.

**cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Ojala fuera tan fácil -susurró Chris.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**  
**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Los semidioses asintieron, y los dioses les miraron con preocupación.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**  
**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No lo hicistes -dijeron Apolo, Hermes, Nico, Travis, Connor y Chris a la vez.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-Creía que era Peter Johnson -dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

-Adivino, así es como te llama Dioniso en el campamento -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Percy sé encogió de hombros.

**Tengo doce años.**

**-**¿Doce? -preguntó Aquiles, algo sorprendido-. ¿Tuviste tú primera misión a los doce años?

-Sí -fue la respuesta de Percy.

A Poseidón parecía a punto de darle un ataque, y Teseo y Oríon no pudieron evitar mirarse preocupados por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**  
**Soy un niño problemático?**

-Sí -respondieron Frank y Hazel.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? -preguntó Nico, sorprendido.

-Hemos hecho una misión juntos -explicó Frank.

Percy lo miró confuso. Preguntadose por que tendría que hacer una misión con dos romanos.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-Hasta Percy lo admite -dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo ,**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Suena interesante -dijeron Atenea y Annabeth a la vez.

-Suena a tortura -dijeron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión a la vez.

**Lo sé - suena a tortura.**

La sala se río, mientras Annabeth miraba mal a su novio, y Poseidón y sus dos hijos con aprobación.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**  
**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenia el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. **

**Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**  
**También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Te dormías en clase? -preguntó Atenea peligrosamente.

-Le juro que ya no -respondió Percy-. Ahora me paso las clases pensando en Annabeth.

Afrodita, Piper y Silena dejaron escapar un suspiro de felicidad, mientras Annabeth miraba un poco mal a su novio. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón de derritiese por eso. Al fin y al cabo, ella también se pasaba la mayoría de las clases pensando en Percy.

Así que sólo le besó.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no**  
**fuera el problema.**

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

-Cómo siempre -dijo Katie.

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos.**

**-**Genial -dijo Connor.

**Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

**-**Increíble -dijo Travis.

**Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No! ¡Sigue! -suplicaron los Stoll.

-Tranquilos, luego le pillamos por banda y le obligamos a que nos lo confiese todo -dijo Nico con una sonrisa digna del gato loco de Alicia. Percy tragó ruidosamente, y aún más cuando a la sonrisa se unieron Jasón, Leo, los Stoll, Chris, Charlie, Teseo, Orión, Perseo, Aquiles, e increíblemente, Luke.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

Los que conocían a Grover, fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acne y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-No hacía falta que me describieses tan bien, amigo -murmuró Grover, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

**-**¡Qué! -gritó Poseidón-. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi hijo de muerte!

-Seguro que no es nada, Poseidón -le tranquilizo Afrodita. El dios del mar asintió a su tía. (N/A: Técnicamente Afrodita sería hija de Úrano, quien es padre de Cronos, padre de Poseidón. Así que Afrodita sería la tía de Poseidón.)

**de suspender del colegio **

Poseidón murmuró una disculpa, avergonzado.

**si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**  
**"Te voy a matar" murmure.**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank miró preocupado a su padre y a su hermana.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."**

-Pero no en el pelo, ¿verdad? -señaló Jasón.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**  
**"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi**  
**asiento.**

Clarisse y Ares miraon mal al sátiro. Frank ahora si que se preguntaba por la salud mental de sus familiares.

**"Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**  
**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Los cuatro héroes del pasado miraban a Percy con preocupación.

**En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**  
**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enorme galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían**  
**sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más, mucho más -dijo Deméter.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma detallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma,**

**-**¿Qué? -preguntó Percy al notar la mirada de todos encima de él.

-Nada -respondió Nico, un poco molesto, ya que desde el inicio de la lectura, Deméter apenas le había quitado la vista de encima-. ¿Qué sucede, señora Deméter?

-Nada -respondió la diosa de la agricultura-. Sólo pienso que eres bastante guapo, y ya que mi querido hermano secuestro a mi hija, yo podría hacer lo mismo con su hijo -acabó dirigiendole al hijo de Hades una sonrisa lasciva.

Nico puso cara de horror, y se medio escondió detrás de Thalía, mientras el resto de la sala se reía, y Hades miraba mal a su hermana.

**pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**  
**La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley. **

Hades frunció el ceño. No sabía porque le sonaba tanto.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**  
**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabia que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**  
**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**  
**"Tienes toda la razón."**

-Grover -le regaño Quiron. Le había dicho a Grover que tenía que actuar con naturalidad, y eso desde luego no lo era.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**  
**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**  
**Lo que salio más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-¿Cuando no? -preguntó Thalía.

**Todo el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**  
**"Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**  
**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Igual que en la sala.

**Le dije. "No, señor."**  
**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**  
**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

**-**Increíble -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¿Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos no?"**

Hestia paró de leer unos segundos, mientras recordaba la "hermosa" infancia que había pasado en el estómago de su padre.

**"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."**  
**"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dios? -preguntó Zeus, enojado.

-Seguro que será corregido, padre -le aseguró Hermes.

-Además, ya le gustaría a Cronos ser un Dios -dijo Apolo.

**"¿Dios?" pregunto el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Titán" me corregí. "Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**  
**"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás mió.**

-Buena forma de resumirlo -admitió Silena.

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

-Y resume una guerra de varios años en menos de un minuto -dijo Artemisa, sorprendida.

-Es Percy -respondió Nico, como si eso lo dijera todo.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**  
**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, '¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?' "**  
**"¿Y por qué Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente preguntade la señorita Bobfit, de porque es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted -murmuró Chris.

**"Busted " murmuro Grover.**

-¡Aaaaaah! -exclamaron los Stoll-. ¡Chris, piensas como una cabra!

-Mejor que pensar como vosotros -replicó Chris. Travis y Connor lo miraron con sorpresa.

**"Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único queescuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

-Cómo caballo, más bien -dijo Leo.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé , señor."**  
**"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno , la mitad bien , el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos , que por supuesto , siendo dioses inmortales , habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre , cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el Tártaro , la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

**-**¿Nota feliz? -cuestinaron los dioses.

-No fue muy inteligente ese comentario -reconoció el centauro.

**es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods , podríamos salir?"**  
**La clase se movió , los niños se aguantaban el estomago , los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Como siempre hacen -susurró Zoë.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner , cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."**  
**Yo sabia que venia.**  
**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Señor?"**  
**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Todo no, pero si muchas cosas -dijo Quirón.

**"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Acerca de los titanes?"**  
**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**  
**"Oh."**  
**"Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-No por nada eres mi alumno favorito -señaló Quirón. Teseo y Aquiles, quienes habían sido enseñados por Quirón miraron con especial interés a Percy. Si el centauro decía que el hijo de Poseidón era su favorito, debía de tener una buena razón.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**  
**Quiero decir, claro , era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió , con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás , a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

Atenea chasequeo la lengua enfadada. No entendía que le había visto su hija al engendro del mar.

-Cuando volvamos te voy a dar clases hasta que tus notas sean de A -le prometió firmemente Annabeth a Percy. Éste la miró con horror, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Annabeth... a solas.

**No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, él esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

-Y lo eres -dijo la mayoría de la sala. Percy, para sorpresa de las cazadoras y Artemisa, que habían esperado a que se levantara alardeando, enrojeció y oculto su cara en el cuello de su novia.

**Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

-A todos nos pasa lo mismo -dijo Luke. Algunos se sobresaltaron. Habían olvidado que Luke estaba ahí.

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más , mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve -reconoció Quirón. Eso era lo que odiaba de su vida. Encariñarse de los héroes, y que luego estos murieran. Afrodita se removió intranquila en su sitio. Aquella niña había sido una hija suya.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**  
**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**  
**En el cielo , una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo , porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve , inundaciones , incendios forestales por rayos.**

Los dioses se miraron, especialmente Zeus y Poseidón. Aquello sonaba a una de sus peleas, pero bastante más violenta de lo normal.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

**-**La Niebla -susurró Piper, algo molesta.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

**-**No es hija de Hermes -sé apresuro a contestar Chris, al ver las miradas que le lanzaban a su padre. Éste y Luke respiraron con tranquilidad, no les gustaba que esa niña fuera familia suya.

**y por supuesto la Sra. Dods no veía nada.**  
**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente , lejos de los demás.**  
**Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso , la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

**"Te han castigado?" preguntó Grover.**  
**"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**  
**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor , dijo. "Me das tu manzana?"**

Grover enrojeció, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-Lo siento, colega -se disculpo el sátiro.

-No importa -dijo Percy, mientras reía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito , así que se la di.**  
**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre , en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa.**

Las cazadoras rodaron los ojos, mientras pensaban que todos los chicos eran iguales.

**Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme , pero seria decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome**  
**que tenía que esforzarme más , incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Ahora las cazadoras miraban el libro con sorpresa.

"Puede que este chico sea diferente" pensó Zoë, pero al instante descartó esa idea. Todos eran iguales.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusvalidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Sería interesante de construir -dijo Leo. Charles asintió a las palabras de su hermano y Hefesto miró con orgullo a sus hijos.

**Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mió con sus feas amigas , supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los amigos de Grover lanzaron al libro miradas de odio. Tan profundas, que Hestia se escondió detrás de él.

**"Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, al igual que sus dos hijas.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez , controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Poseidón saltó de su asiento. Sabía lo que iba a suceder.

**No recuerdo tocarla , pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente , gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**  
**La Sra. Dods se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**  
**: "¿Has visto?"**  
**"-El agua"**  
**"-Como la agarro-"**

-Vaya, debes de ser muy poderoso para hacer eso con doce años -dijo Perseo con una sonrisa dirigida a su tocayo.

Zeus frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que el hijo de Poseidón fuera tan poderoso a tan corta edad. Podría resultar ser una amenaza para su futuro como rey de los dioses.

**No sabia de que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy **

**-**¿Pobre? -preguntó Jasón.

-No se de donde ha salido -reconoció Percy.

**estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo , etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos , como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguro que estaba esperando algo así -murmuró Frank, cogiéndole la mano a Hazel, que se había puesto nerviosa, ante una mirada atenta de Leo.

**"Ahora, cariño."**  
**"Ya lo sé," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡Error! -exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos.

-Norma número doce: No intentes adivinar nunca un castigo -dijo Luke.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes y sus hijos asintieron.

**"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dods.**  
**"Espere!" grito Grover."Fui yo quien la empujo."**  
**Me quede mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

-Es mi trabajo -dijo el sátiro con una sonrisa, que Percy le devolvió. Estaba abrazando a Annabeth, quien se había apoyado en su pecho ante la mirada furiosa de su madre, y la emocionada de Afrodita.

**La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**  
**"No lo creo , Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**  
**"Pero-"**  
**"Usted-quédese-aquí."**  
**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**  
**"Esta bien , tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**  
**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora"**  
**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**  
**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Los semidioses griegos se estremecieron.

-Vamos, no será tan mala -dijo Leo.

-Si que lo es -dijo Nico. Travis y Connor asintieron. Desde que Percy había comenzado a darle clases de lucha de Katie, la había adoptado como una hermana. Así que cada vez que se metían con ella, Percy saltaba en su defensa.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods , pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**  
**¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Porqué es un monstruo -susurró Annabeth. Percy la abrazó con más fuerza.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso -dijo Perseo.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

Perseo le sonrío a su tocayo.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**  
**A mitad de los escalones , mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Quiron -se quejaron algunos.

-Era un libro interesante -murmuró Quirón, completamente ruborizado.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡No! -gritó Travis.

-La norma doce -dijo Connor.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**  
**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**  
**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-No -gimió Hazel, preocupada por su amigo.

**La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**  
**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**  
**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Si señora."**

-¿Qué? -dijo Thalía, asombrada.

-Le tiene respeto a un monstruo, pero no se lo tiene ni a los titanes ni a los dioses -dijo Nico.

-¿QUÉ? -rugió Zeus, levantandose de su sitio-. ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS TIENE RESPETO?

Levantó su rayo para pulverizar a Percy, pero al instante sé encontró con el tridente de Poseidón en su cuello.

-Cómo sé ocurra atacar a cualquiera de mis hijos vas a tener que pelear contra mí -le prometió el dios del mar.

Zeus se sentó en su sitio, él no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano mayor.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**  
**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**  
**Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Si lo va hacer -dijo Katie preocupada por la vida de su "hermano".

**Le dije. "Yo..Yo , me esforzare más , señora."**  
**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**  
**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dods. " Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**  
**No sabia de que hablaba.**  
**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

**-**¿Seguro de que no eres hijo mío? -preguntó Hermes.

-Seguro -respondió Percy.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-Es un buen libro -dijo Atenea, mirando fulminante al chico.

-Descuida, mamá -dijo Annabeth-. Le he obligado a leerlo.

Percy enrojeció al recordar la manera en la que Annabeth le había obligado a leer el libro. En ningún momento había habido tensión sexual, pero aquello fue mucho mejor.

**"Y bien?" preguntó ella.**  
**"Señora, yo no.."**  
**"Se acabó el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**  
**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero.**

**-**¡Alecto! -exclamó Hades, sorprendido.

-¡¿Has mandado una furia contra mi hijo?! -rugió Poseidón a su hermano.

-No sé por que razón lo he hecho -respondió Hades.

**Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras , y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**  
**Luego las cosas se pusieron aun más extrañas.**

-¿Cómo se pueden poner más extrañas? -preguntó Frank.

-Es Percy -respondió Chris.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**  
**"¡Eh , Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire.**

-¿Una pluma? -preguntó Leo-. ¿Para que le va servir una pluma?

-Ya lo verás -respondió Hazel recordando la espada de Percy.

**La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí.**  
**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire , pero cuando llego a mi mano , ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-¡Contracorriente! -exclamó Poseidón.

Zoë frunció el ceño. Esa era la espada que le había regalado al imbécil de Héracles, antes de que éste le traicionara. Por su culpa, su familia le había repudiado. Por esa razón se había unido a las cazadoras, para ayudar a las chicas que habían sufrido a manos de un hombre.

**La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucho -dijo Ares, y al instante fue bañado por el océano Índico.

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**  
**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**  
**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

**-**¿Y eso para ti es de forma natural? -preguntó Apolo sorprendido.

-Si fueras romano lo entendería, ya que nosotros nos entrenamos desde pequeños. Pero que te salga eso de forma natural, siendo la primera vez, quiere decir que eres un guerrero natural -explicó Jasón, con un poco de celos en su voz que Piper notó. Ésta, le dirigió una mirada confusa a su novio.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**  
**La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estallo en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un gritó de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Desde luego, el primer monstruo nunca lo olvidas.

**Estaba solo.**  
**Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-Aun le afecta la Niebla -susurró Artemisa.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**  
**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

**-**Sólo a ti se te ocurre esa idea -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

**Volví a salir.**  
**Había empezado a llover.**  
**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**  
**Cuando ella me vio , dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Thalía y Nico.

**Le dije. "¿Quien?"**

Thalía y Nico miraron el libro en shock.

-¡Pensamos como Percy! -gritaron ambos a la vez con horror.

Percy se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado con sus primos. Annabeth se río de la actitud infantil de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto."**  
**Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**  
**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.**  
**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dods.**  
**Él dijo. "¿Quien?"**  
**Pero se detuvo y no me miro , así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Chicos -dijo Hermes a sus hijos-. Quiero que le deis clases de mentir a Grover.

-De acuerdo -dijo Connor-. Grover el viernes a las diez en punto en nuestra cabaña.

El sátiro los miró un poco preocupado.

**"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."**  
**Un trueno retumbo.**  
**Ví al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**  
**Me acerque a él.**  
**Miro hacia arriba , un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

-¡Tú si que sabes mentir, Quirón! -exclamó Hermes, limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**  
**"Señor," le dije. "¿Donde esta la Sra. Dods?"**  
**Me miro sin comprender."¿Quien?"**  
**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra."**  
**El frunció el ceño , inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**  
**"Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido**  
**una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**-**Claro que se encuentra bien. Lo único que pasa es que una furia a intentado matarlo -dijo Apolo sarcásticamente.

-Es el final de capítulo -informó Hestia, cuando la luz volvió a aparecer...

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**segundo capítulo. La verdad, no me esperaba finalizar el capítulo esta tarde. Como mucho me esperaba acabarlo mañana, pero me alegra de que lo haya hecho antes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines

Cuando la luz desapareció, en el centro de la sala había una joven, bastante parecida a Nico, que vestía el traje de las cazadoras. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Nico la aplastó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bianca -susurró Nico.

-¿Nico? -preguntó la chica, confundida. La última vez que había visto a Nico había sido en el Campamento Mestizo, y era un niño de diez años. Ahora parecía cerca de los trece, y daba la impresión de que había madurado rápidamente.

-¿Donde estoy? -preguntó Bianca di Angelo. Nico sé separo, por fin, de su hermana, y Bianca no pudo evitar estremecerse. Los ojos de su hermano ya no expresaban aquella alegría infantil. Ahora estaban embargados por dolor y tristeza, aunque algo de su antigua alegría aun podía verse.

-En el Olimpo -respondió Nico. Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dioses hizo una reverencia.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Zeus.

-Bianca di Angelo, señor. Cazadora de Artemisa -respondió Bianca.

-E hija mía -apuntó Hades, moviendo su mano. En la cabeza de Bianca apareció el holograma de una calavera de color negro. (N/A: No recuerdo bien los atributos de Hades, pero como es el dios de los muertos una calavera me parece bien).

-Acércate -le pidió Apolo a Bianca. Está se acercó, y Apolo, con una luz dorada, le resumió el primer comentario. Cuando lo hizo, Bianca se sentó junto a su hermano. La chica no estaba segura, pero tenía la impresión de que Nico no la había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso a Bianca no le gustaba.

Poseidón cogió el libro y lo abrió.

-**Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte **-luego bufó-. Sólo yo puedo escoger semejante capítulo.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

-Cómo todos los semidioses -dijo Leo.

**Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Ahora sería lo que más rápido manejaría -murmuró Percy.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. **

-La Niebla -dijeron Jasón, Piper y Leo a la vez.

**Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de PRE Álgebra desde Navidad.**  
**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dods a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

-Algo completamente normal -dijo Thalía.

** Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dods nunca había existido.**  
**Casi.**

-Cinco dracmas a que es Grover -dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Todos ya saben que es Grover -replicó Hermes.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Apolo frunció el ceño. Podía haber conseguido cinco dracmas. Artemisa rodó los ojos y dijo: "Hombres".

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dods a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

Hermes se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Tengo que enseñarle a mentir. Tengo que enseñarle a mentir -murmuraba, mientras el resto reía.

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**  
**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

-Debilucho -murmuró Ares.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hera a Zeus y Poseidón.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

Los que conocían a Percy, se estremecieron. Verlo de mal humor era algo muy malo. Sobretodo si entrenabas con la espada con su ayuda. Nico, Chris, Travis y Connor lo sabían de propia mano.

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. **

Atenea chasqueó la lengua, y Annabeth le dio un puñetazo, aunque suave, a su novio.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

-Bien -dijo Clarisse.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

-El sueño de cualquiera -dijeron los Stoll.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Realmente bueno -dijo Leo.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba,**

-¿No lo sabías? -preguntó Reachel.

-Ahora ya lo sé -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Viejo borracho.

Más carcajadas estallaron en la sala.

**pero sonaba bien.**

-Más que bien -dijo Jasón.

**El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial:**  
**Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**  
**Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**  
**Estaba nostálgico.**

Hera, Afrodita, Deméter y Hestia miraron con cariño a Percy.

-Flojo -dijo Ares, y al instante una gran ola lo mojo.

-¿En serio, tío P? ¿El océano Ártico? -preguntó Ares, con los dientes castañeando.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Afrodita-. Yo puedo calentarte luego -le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. Ares se la devolvió, mientras el resto de la sala miraba hacía otro lado. Por su parte, Piper, Clarisse y Silena parecían a punto de vomitar.

-Podías controlarte -le dijo Hera-. Tú marido está enfrente.

-Hefesto y yo nos hubiéramos separado hace siglos, pero tú no quieres -dijo Afrodita.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a comportarte como una puta! -gritó Hera. Afrodita se puso de pie, y enfrentó a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -exigió la diosa, comenzando a brillar para revelar su verdadera forma. Hera también empezó a brillar

Todos los semidioses cerraron los ojos; y Jasón sintió las suaves manos de Piper tapandole los ojos. Estaba claro que aún recordaba como Jasón había visto la verdadera forma de Hera. Pero la voz de Zeus tronó en la sala.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! -gritó el rey de los dioses-. ¡AFRODITA, HERA! ¡Dejad de pelearos!

Ambas dejaron de brillar, pero aún tenían ganas de pelea. Poseidón se puso entre ambas.

-Está noche lo hablamos -dijo Poseidón-. Pero ahora calmaros, que quiero seguir leyendo.

Afrodita y Hera se sentaron, fulminándose con la mirada.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad,**

Todas las chicas de la habitación miraron a Percy, quien se ocultó detrás de Annabeth. Ares no dijo nada, aunque se moría de ganas.

**incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-¿Paul juega al póker? -preguntó Thalía.

-Ese es Gabe -respondió Annabeth-. El primer padrastro de Percy.

Percy y Grover intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Percy sólo le había contado a Grover como lo había tratado Gabe. Pero ni Teseo ni Orión se perdieron ese intercambio y no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

**Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, **

Grover le sonrió a Percy.

**que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

Y ahora lo miró mal, mientras el hijo de Poseidón se aguantaba la risa.

**Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Eres un buen amigo -le elogió Hera. Todos miraron a la diosa en shock. Ella era conocida por el odio que sentía a los semidioses.

Artemisa y sus cazadoras también miraban a Percy con shock. "Es bastante diferente" pensó Zoë.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Bunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**  
**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba. **

-Increíble -dijo Annabeth con sorpresa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Bianca. Algunos se sobresaltaron, se habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Qué Percy estudie -respondió Nico, y Bianca estalló en carcajadas. Luke sintió algo raro dentro de él.

**No había olvidado que el Sr., Bunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

-Bien hecho -le dijo Perseo.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-No tienes que tirar los libros -le regaño Atenea.

-Lo siento -sé disculpó Percy.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

-Eso es muy frustrante -dijo Luke.

**No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. **

-Curioso. Ahora si que las conoce -dijo Nico.

**¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

-Eso es -dijo Travis, ganándose un golpe de Katie.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

Los Stoll se miraron con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -gritó Katie, que los había visto.

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**  
**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**  
**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-¡Pues no rompas la tradición! -gritó Chris. Todos lo miraron en shock, sobretodo Clarisse-. ¿Qué? Soy un hijo de Hermes, al fin y al cabo.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Bunner, él podría darme algunos consejos.**

-Lo haría encantado -dijo Quirón, sonriendole a Percy.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-Recuerdo que sacaste una A. La mayor nota de la clase -comentó Quirón. Poseidón, Teseo y Orión miraron a Percy con orgullo; lo mismo que Annabeth, Thalía y Nico. Atenea, por su parte, parecía sorprendida.

Bianca vio como su hermano sonreía orgulloso a Percy, y pensó que era genial que Nico tuviera tan buenos amigos.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**  
**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Bunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**  
**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Bunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor."**  
**Me congelé.**  
**Usualmente no ando espiando,**

Hermes y sus hijos miraron mal a Percy.

**pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Percy -sollozaron los Stoll.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**  
**"…solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡Una amabilidad en la escuela! **

Poseidón miró mal a Hades, quien parecía muy interesado en el suelo.

**Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**  
**"Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

Los griegos resoplaron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jasón.

-Qué si tenemos que esperar a que Percy madurada, hubieramos muerto hace años -respondió Reachel.

**"Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**  
**"Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**  
**"Señor, él la vio…."**  
**"Su imaginación,"**

-No -dijo Frank.

**insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**  
**"Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez."**

¿Otra vez? pensó Atenea.

Grover bajó la vista. Thalía le sonrió; y Annabeth y Luke estaban perdidos en sus recuerdos.

"¿Como volvió Thalía? sé preguntó Luke en ese momento. Tendría que hablar luego con ella.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**  
**"Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Bunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**  
**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.**

-Y ahí se va nuestro orgullo -sé lamentaron los Stoll.

**El Sr. Bunner calló.**  
**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-Regla veinte -dijo Hermes.

-Ten un lugar para esconderte -acabó Chris.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Bunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas,**

-¿Estabas en tu forma de centauro en un colegio? -preguntó Artemisa.

-Tenía que estar preparado -respondió Quirón.

**sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

Todos miraron a Quirón de nuevo.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

-Bien -dijo Hermes.

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**  
**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**  
**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Bunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

-¿Qué paso en el solsticio de invierno? -preguntó Hestia. Nadie respondió, pero Luke se removió incómodo en su sitio; algo que Hermes notó claramente.

**"Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…."**  
**"Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-No se lo recuerdes -gimió Leo.

**"No me lo recuerdes."**

Leo miró a Grover con sorpresa.

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Bunner.**  
**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**  
**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**  
**"Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "Estarás listo para este examen?"**  
**No respondí.**  
**"Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

-Perfectamente -respondió Percy.

**"Solo….cansado."**  
**Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-No funciono -dijo Grover-. Recuerda que los sátiros sentimos las emociones. Sabía que te pasaba algo.

-En esa época, Percy no sabía que eras un sátiro -dijo Hazel, defendiendo a su amigo. Annabeth frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso a Hazel le gustaba Percy? Pero luego vio la mano de la chica entrelazada con la de Frank y sé relajó.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

-No lo hiciste -dijo Charles.

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

-Alerta, peligro de ego -dijo Thalía, y Nico se rió.

-Recuerdo como ha veces las de Afrodita van a espiar a nuestro sesos de alga cambiándose de ropa -comentó Nico.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía! -chilló Percy al ver que Annabeth lo miraba mal.

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Katie. Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles miraron a Percy con preocupación.

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín,**

Se oyeron tres golpes fuertes.

Leo, Travis y Connor se habían desmayado.

-Qué alguien los despierte -pidió Zeus. Apolo lo hizo inmediatamente.

**en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Bunner me llamó.**  
**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, **

-Lo sospeche, pero no tenía pruebas -dijo Quirón.

**pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**  
**"Percy," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

-Malas palabras -susurró Piper.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jasón.

-Ahora lo verás -respondió Piper.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Esa chica va a tener una mala vida amorosa -prometió Afrodita.

**Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**  
**"Quiero decir…" el Sr. Bunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**  
**"Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-Ya sé a lo que te referías -dijo Jasón.

Las diosas suspiraron.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más sensible -dijo Afrodita a Quirón.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Nenaza -dijo Ares, y de nuevo fue bañado por el océano Ártico-. Afrodita, ¿me haces entrar en calor?

-No -respondió la diosa, que se había molestado con el comentario de Ares.

-Ya te caliento yo -dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa. Al instante una gigantesca bola de fuego chocó contra el dios de la guerra, quemandole la ropa.

-Muy gracioso, Hefesto -gruñó Ares.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tu profesor favorito -dijo Quirón con sorpresa.

-Claro que lo eres -dijo Percy.

**en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que**  
**estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

Quirón se removió molesto.

**"Claro," dije, temblando.**  
**"No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**  
**"Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**  
**"Percy-"**  
**Pero ya yo me había ido.**

Las chicas suspiraron, y Annabeth se apoyó en Percy.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

Afrodita gruñó, y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, se puso a darle una charla a Percy sobre como tratar la ropa.

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. **

-¿No se suponen que son delincuentes juveniles? -preguntó Luke.

-Lo son -respondió Percy-. Pero son delincuentes juveniles ricos.

**Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-Si hablas de tu padre lo entendemos -dijo Hades, señalando a Poseidón. Esté le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano **

Hestia sonrió.

-Por lo menos le preguntan -comentó.

**y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**  
**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**  
**"Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**  
**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

La sonrisa de Hestia se volvió una mueca.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

-Acosador -tosió Apolo. Artemisa le dio un golpe a su hermano.

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-Grover -sé quejó la sala.

**Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**  
**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**  
**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**  
**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-No tiene gracia -sé defendió Grover-. Por los dioses, casi me dio un infarto.

**"¿Que- Que quieres decir?"**  
**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No! -gruñeron los de Hermes.

-Esa es la regla número uno -dijo Travis.

-¡Nunca confieses un crimen! acabó Connor.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**  
**"Oh….no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-No mucho -dijo Grover con burla-. Básicamente toda la conversación.

Percy enrojeció.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy….. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

-Tampoco están tan mal -dijo Nico.

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó Bianca.

-Paso bastante tiempo en el Inframundo -respondió Nico. Bianca no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera ahí.

**"Grover-"**  
**"Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dods, y…"**  
**"Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-¡Gracias a mí! -exclamó Hermes-. ¡Por fin alguien lo reconoce!

**Sus orejas de volvieron rosa.**

Igual en la sala.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**  
**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

-¿Por qué utilizas esa escritura? -preguntó Deméter.

-Es divertido verlos intentando hacer esfuerzos para leer la nota -respondió Dioniso con una sonrisa, mientras ojeaba su revista.

**pero finalmente entendí algo como:**  
**Grover Underwood**  
**Guardián**  
**Villa Hala-Blood**  
**Long Island, New York**  
**(800) 009-0009**  
**"¿Que es Hala-"**  
**"No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm….. Dirección de verano."**

-Mala respuesta -dijo Silena.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano.**

-Tienes razón -reconoció Grover.

**Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

-Porqué no lo es -dijo Clarisse.

**"Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**  
**Él asintió. "O….o si me necesitas."**  
**"¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-Eso no estuvo bien -dijo Annabeth.

-Lo sé -respondió Percy, manándole a Grover una mirada arrepentida.

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**  
**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**  
**Me lo quedé observando.**  
**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él.**

-Parece completamente distinto -susurró Artemisa, sin que nadie la escuchara.

**Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

"Tal vez le pueda dar una oportunidad" pensó Zoë

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**  
**"Grover," dije, "¿de que exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**  
**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos.**

-Asqueroso -dijo Hazel, haciendo una mueca.

**El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**  
**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**  
**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión tuvieron una extraña sensación.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. **

Deméter frunció el ceño.

-Poseidón, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar luego todo eso? -preguntó la diosa de la agricultura.

-Sin problemas -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Deméter se la devolvió, sonrojada; y Afrodita comenzó a murmurar en voz baja:

-Qué bonito es el amor.

**Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**  
**Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Toda la sala palideció.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a las Parcas? -le preguntó/gritó Annabeth a Percy.

-No quería preocuparte -dijo Percy, luego se agachó para susurrarle: -Además, no se referían a mí.

Annabeth lo miró confundida.

-Luego te lo explico -le prometió. La hija de Atenea asintió.

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**  
**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**  
**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

-No -susurró Teseo.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y ví que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**  
**"¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre-"**  
**"Dime que ellas no te están mirando, Ellas están, ¿no?"**

-Lo estaban -dijo Grover, tristemente.

**"Si. Raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-¡No es momento de bromas! -chillaron los Stoll.

**"No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**  
**La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Al igual que toda la sala.

**"Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**  
**"¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-¡Vuelve al maldito autobús! -gritó Poseidón.

**"¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Cómo no -gimió Katie.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo **

La sala se quedó en silencio. Annabeth abrazó a Percy con fuierza. Tanta que el chico comenzó a ponerse morado.

-Ann... Annabeth... No... puedo... respirar -farfulló Percy. Annabeth se sonrojo.

-Lo siento -dijo la chica, soltando a su novio.

**y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**  
**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie Grande o Godzilla.**

A pesar de la tensión, la sala soltó unas risitas.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-Lo dice como si estuviera vivo -apuntó Artemisa.

-Es que lo está -dijo Hefesto, mientras Leo y Charles asentían.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**  
**"¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

-Pudo haber sido un poco antes -gruñó Clarisse.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -preguntó Percy, con sorpresa.

-Claro -respondió Clarisse-. Si te mueres, yo no tendré a quien patear el trasero.

Percy no dijo nada, pero Annabeth sí:

-Lavabos.

Clarisse y Percy enrojecieron. La primera furiosa y el segundo intentando aguantar la risa.

**Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**  
**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**  
**"¿Grover?"**  
**"¿Si?"**  
**"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"**

-Todo -gruñó Percy.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "Percy, ¿que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**  
**"¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como….la Sra. Dods, ¿no?**

-Peores -dijo Aquiles.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dods.**

Aquiles asintió.

**Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

**"La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**  
**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi- anciano.**  
**Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda."**  
**"Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-No hay un gran problema -dijo Luke.

-Tienes un problema gigantesco -apoyó Jasón.

**"Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**  
**"¿Que última vez?"**  
**"Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan el sexto."**

-Grover, lo estas confundiendo -sé quejó Thalía.

**"Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De que estás hablando?"**  
**"Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**  
**Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Cosa que no hiciste -gruñó Grover.

**"¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**  
**No respondió.**  
**"Grover –ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**  
**Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Poseidón.

-¿Podemos hacer un descanso? -pidió Hermes-. Quiero hablar con Luke de una cosa.

-Claro -dijo Zeus.

Hermes se puso de pie, y hizo señas a Luke para que lo siguiera.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**tercer capítulo.**

**¡Bianca ha aparecido! La verdad es que no sabía si ponerla a ella o a Sally, pero al final me decante por Bianca. Pero no os preocupéis Sally aparecerá.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantal

Luke siguió a su padre hasta su templo. La primera impresión que tuvo Luke del templo, era la de que había entrado en una oficina de correos. Una oficina de correros del tamaño del Michigan Stadium.

"Dios de los mensajeros" pensó Luke, mientras su padre le hacía señas para que se sentara en un sillón.

Después de que Luke se sentara, Hermes hizo lo mismo con otro sillón, y fijo su mirada sobre la de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Hermes.

-Eh... Bien, supongo -dijo Luke, algo confuso. "¿A qué viene está preocupación repentina?" pensó el chico.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué la mayoría de los semidioses de la sala te miran con odio? -preguntó está vez el dios.

-La verdad es que no -reconoció Luke. Y era cierto; Luke no tenía ni idea de la razón de porqué todos, o más bien la mayoría, lo miraban con odio.

"Tal vez tiene algo que ver con el señor Cronos" pensó. Pero eso no tenía lógica, ya que Chris, que era su mejor amigo también lo miraba con odio, y él sabía de que Luke iba a robar el rayo maestro de Zeus para Cronos. Hermes suspiró.

-¿Qué hiciste el solsticio de invierno? -Tercera pregunta de Hermes. Luke ya se sentía como en un interrogatorio.

-No sé de que hablas -respondió el chico incómodamente, intentando no pensar en el rayo. Pero Hermes fijó su mirada con la de su hijo, y la visión del rayo maestro de su padre le sacudió algo dentro de él.

-No... no puede ser -dijo Hermes, mirando a su hijo en shock-. Dime que no robaste el rayo, dímelo.

Luke bajó la vista.

-No puedo decírtelo -susurró Luke.

Entonces, para sorpresa del hijo del dios de los viajeros, fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que Hermes le dio. Tras varios minutos, Hermes separó a su hijo y lo miró, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! -le espetó el dios con miedo en sus ojos-. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Zeus te hará en cuanto se entere?! ¡Te matara! -le gritó.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! -espetó Luke-. ¿Crees que no sé que Zeus me matara? ¡Claro que lo sé! -chilló.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Hermes.

-¡Porqué ya estoy harto! -gritó Luke-. ¡Harto de que nos useis como marionetas! ¡Harto de que la cabaña de Hermes esté siempre llena, sólo porqué vosotros no reconocéis a vuestros hijos! ¡Harto de que los hijos de los dioses menores se tengan que quedar en nuestra cabaña porqué sus padres no tienes cabañas! ¡Harto de que me abandonaras con mi madre, que estaba loca! ¡De que nunca te preocupases por mí! -acabó de gritar. Rápidamente, Luke salió corriendo del templo, dejando a un Hermes completamente sorprendido parado en mitad del lugar.

Luego, el dios de los mensajeros, salió del templo, lentamente.

* * *

Nada más irse Luke con Hermes; Annabeth aprovechó y sé llevó a su novio a los jardines.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de las Parcas? -le preguntó, nada más estar instalados debajo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a un estanque.

-No quería preocuparte -respondió Percy, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rubio de su novia-. Además, no se refería a mí.

-Entonces, ¿a quién?

-A Luke -respondió Percy con voz grave. Annabeth se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Pobre Luke -susurró, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Percy. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Thalía fue a buscarlos para leer el nuevo capítulo.

-De acuerdo, leeré yo -dijo Apolo, cuando todos se instalaron en sus sitios- **Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones.**

Percy y Grover enrojecieron, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-No pudiste buscar un título mejor -murmuró Grover.

**Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

Annabeth golpeó a Percy en el hombro.

-Idiota -dijo.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero. **

-Muy grosero -dijo Hera.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-Grover -suspiró Thalía-. Eso que ocurrió no fue tu culpa.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Hermes-. Esperate a que se vaya para poder escapar.

**— Este ciento cuatro y la primera – le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Perdéis el tiempo. Ya no vivo ahí -aclaró Percy, sonriendo ante la mueca que hicieron los hermanos, mientras Katie negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

-Qué es la mejor del mundo -declararon Thalía y Nico a la vez, mientras Percy les sonreía.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

-Lo es -afirmaron los que la conocían.

**lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca ante eso.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión,**

Todos miraron a Zeus de reojo.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué no sé si fui yo! -exclamó el dios.

**cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad.**

Atenea miró el libro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudo alguien inteligente acabar contigo? -le preguntó a Poseidón.

-¿Y cómo puede alguien enamorarse de ti? -contraatacó el dios de los mares.

**Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

-No tendría que haberse quedado sin su diploma -suspiró Atenea con una mueca.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

-Eso no es bueno, sino malo -dijo Hades, mientras Poseidón le sacaba la lengua; dejando a Jason, Hazel y Frank algo sorprendidos; ya que siempre habían oído historias de que Poseidón o Neptuno era alguien de mal carácter.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.**  
**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Le dijo una mentira usando la verdad -dijo Chris, sorprendido.

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Rachel.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera.**

-Me sorprende de que fuera simpático más de un segundo -dijo Grover.

-A mí también -reconoció Percy.

**Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Afrodita, haciendo una mueca.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… **

Poseidón, Teseo y Orión hicieron una mueca. Más le valía a ese mortal no hacerles daño.

**bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**  
**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Eso es asqueroso -dijo Silena, mirando a Percy con simpatía.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**  
**—Así que estás en casa.**  
**—¿Dónde está mamá?**  
**—Trabajando – dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¡Él no tiene que darte dinero! -gruñó Poseidón.

**Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?**  
**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata.**

-Eso es un insulto a las morsas -dijo Hazel. Frank, para respaldar las palabras de su novia, se convirtió en una morsa, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -le preguntó Bianca, cuando Frank volvió a transformarse.

-También soy descendiente de Poseidón -contestó el chico. Percy, Teseo y Orión se cruzaron de brazos, enfurruñados.

-¿Por qué no tenemos eso? -dijeron los tres.

**Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-Es completamente imposible de que esa cosa se vea alguna vez bien -comentó Afrodita.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega – Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

Apolo dejó de leer. La sala se sumió en un silencio aterrador. Percy se encogió en su sitio. Un ligero temblor, que iba subiendo de magnitud, recorrió el lugar. Poseidón sujetaba su tridente con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y causaba temblores por todo el Olimpo.

-Ese... maldito... bastardo... ¿cómo... se... atreve a... tocar... a mi... hijo? -farfulló, brillando con más intensidad. Entonces sintió una suave mano, y vio que Deméter se había sentado a su lado.

-Tranquilo -le susurró-. Fíjate. Percy está aquí. Está vivo -dijo la diosa. Poseidón dejó de brillar y los temblores cesaron.

-Gracias -le susurró Poseidón, sujetando la mano de Deméter-. Podemos seguir leyendo.

**—No tengo – le dije.**  
**Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas.**  
**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

Atenea levantó una ceja. Empezaba a entender la razón de porqué Sally Jackson se había casado con ese sujeto.

**—Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses – dijo – Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

-No, no lo estas -dijo Nico.

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía – Vamos Gabe – dijo – el chico acaba de llegar.**  
**— ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – repitió Gabe.**  
**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**  
**—Está bien – dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa – espero que pierdas**  
**— ¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito! – gritó tras de mí – ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-Y tu tampoco -gruñó Hermes.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

-Ese tipo es realmente asqueroso -gruñó Piper.

-Más te vale que le des el castigo más cruel que se te ocurra a ese sujeto en cuanto muera, Hades -le dijo Artemisa, quien le estaba cogiendo cariño a su primito.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dods, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**  
**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover – como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él.**

-Pudiste cumplirlo -gruñó Katie.

**Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien – algo – estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

-Por favor, que no haya nada -suplicó Annabeth.

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

-¿Confundiste a tu madre... -comenzó Travis, riéndose.

-... con un monstruo? -acabó Connor. Percy se sonrojó.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

-Awwww -dijeron las chicas, mientras Ares rodaba los ojos.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. **

Poseidón sonrió.

**Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

-Es una buena mujer -le susurró Deméter, feliz de que el amor de su vida (porqué era así, Deméter estaba completamente enamorada de Poseidón desde hacía eones) fuera feliz.

**—Oh Percy – me abrazó fuerte – No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad.**

-Pues yo lo veo igual de canijo -dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa burlona.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on América", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

Annabeth, Grover, Thalía y Nico sonrieron con añoranza. Sally solía darles cosas cuando iban a su casa.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión.**

-Normal -dijo Chris-. La expulsión es algo básico de los semidioses.

**No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**  
**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

Las diosas sonrieron a Percy.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**  
**Rechiné los dientes.**  
**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

-Por lo menos está ahora casada con Paul -dijo Rachel, sonriendo a Percy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Afrodita frunció el ceño, tenía la sospecha de que entre esos dos había habido algo.

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín.**

-Es gracioso pensar que a un griego se le de bien el latín -comentó Luke.

**Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**  
**—¿Qué? – me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. - ¿Algo te asusta?**  
**—No mamá.**

-No está bien que le mientas a tu madre -le regaño Hestia. Percy asintió, tímidamente.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dods y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-No lo sería -dijo Thalía-. Sally conoce todo este mundo.

-En ese momento no lo sabía -dijo Percy.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**  
**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti – me dijo – Iremos a la playa.**

Poseidón, Percy, Teseo y Orión sonrieron.

**Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk?**  
**—Tres noches, misma cabaña**  
**— ¿Cuando?**  
**Ella sonrió – Tan pronto como me cambie-**  
**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**  
**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de fríjol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**  
**Quería golpearlo,**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares, Clarisse y Farnk. Todos miraron a esté último con sorpresa-. ¿Qué? Sé lo está mereciendo.

**pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Por favor -dijo Annabeth.

**—Estaba por ir, cariño – le dijo a Gabe – sólo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

** Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. – ¿El viaje?¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**  
**—Lo sabía – refunfuñé – no nos dejara ir.**  
**—Claro que lo hará – dijo mamá firmemente – Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además – agregó - Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip fríjol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras.**

-Chantaje -dijo Hermes, sorprendido-. Me encanta su método.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco. **

**– Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¿Qué? -chilló Afrodita-. ¡Ni sé te ocurra meterte con la ropa!

**—Si cariño – le contesto mamá**  
**—Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar**  
**—Tendremos cuidado**  
**Gabe rascó su barba partida. – Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**  
**Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil – pensé – y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Dime que lo hiciste -suplicó Perseo.

-No pude al final -dijo Percy.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**  
**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**  
**—Lo siento – dije – de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.**  
**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-Suerte que no se esforzó mucho -dijo Percy-, sino aún estaríamos ahí.

**—Si, como sea – declaro.**  
**Y volvió a su juego.**  
**—Gracias Percy – me dijo mamá – cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien? Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada – el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús – como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**  
**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

-Por fin -dijeron los Stoll.

**Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-Podría ayudarle -dijo Aquiles.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá – y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 - por el fin de semana.**  
**—Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito – me advirtió mientras llevaba la ultima maleta – ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Él no va a conducirlo, sólo tiene doce años-dijo Poseidón.

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Padre e hijo se sonrieron.

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

Más le vale que no -gruñó Annabeth, abrazando a su novio de forma posesiva.

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le ví hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

La sala se quedo en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso estuvo genial -dijo Jason, con una sonrisa.

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Connor.

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**  
**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island.**

Los griegos sonrieron.

**Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea y Annabeth se estremecieron.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él.**  
**Amaba el lugar.**

-Igual -dijo Rachel, recordando el día que paso con Percy en la playa. El día que lo había besado.

Annabeth frunció el ceño. No sabía que Rachel había estado con Percy en su cabaña en Montauk.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aun más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**  
**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

-¿Qué pasa con la comida azul? -preguntó Zeus.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Zeus levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto – junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano – probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Percy, tu eres todo rebelde y no sólo un lado -le dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos.**

Algunos sé relamieron, y otros sonrieron al recordar las fogatas que hacían en el Campamento Mestizo.

**Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea decidió que ayudaría a Sally. Sé la veía una buena mujer.

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk – mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**  
**—Él era simpático Percy – decía – Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. **

Deméter asintió a todo lo que Sally decía.

**Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también.**

-Es cierto -comentó Orión-. Percy se parece más a papá que nosotros.

-Cierto -corroboró Teseo.

**Mamá terminó el fríjol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. – Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy -confirmó Poseidón-. De todos mis hijos.

Percy, Teseo y Orión sonrieron a su padre, mientras que el resto de semidioses los miraba con algo de envidia, sobretodo Luke.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

**— ¿Qué edad tenía? – Pregunte – quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

**Miro las llamas. —Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**  
**—Pero… me conoció de bebé.**  
**—No cariño.**

-En realidad si -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Papá me dijo una vez, que cuando era pequeño, fue a verme una noche.

Poseidón sonrió a su hijo, y Zeus frunció el ceño. Él había dejado muy claro que estaba completamente prohibido el contacto con sus hijos.

**Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras.**  
**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar... algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**  
**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

-Mentira -canturreó la sala.

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-Ojala hubiera podido ayudaros, pero es imposible -suspiró Poseidón.

-Lo sé, papá -dijo Percy, sonriendole a su padre sobre la cabeza de Annabeth.

**— ¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? – Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

-Percy, no seas tan duro -dijo katie.

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.**  
**—No lo sé, cariño – Su voz sonaba dura – Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo.**  
**— ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? – me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-Más te vale -gruñó Thalía.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.**  
**– Oh, Percy no. Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos.**  
**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho – que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**  
**—Porque no soy normal – dije.**

-Muy bien, Sesos de algas. Tardaste doce años en darte cuenta -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa burlona. Percy hizo un puchero, y ella le dio un beso.

**—Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo**  
**— ¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los tarados de mis hermanos -dijo Poseidón.

-¡EH! -dijeron los dos mencionados.

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron – todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**  
**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.**

-Un cíclope -susurró Luke con algo de resentimiento al recordar que por culpa de un cíclope, Thalía había muerto.

**Antes de eso – un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.**

Todos miraron a Hera.

-Os puedo asegurar que no fui yo -dijo la diosa-. Yo sólo molesto a los hijos de mi marido.

Perseo hizo una mueca.

**Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había**  
**logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

-Increíble -dijo Frank. Todos asintieron.

Zeus bufó. Su hijo Herácles había hecho lo mismo cuando era niño.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**  
**Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Dods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.**

-Eso es -dijo Hazel.

**Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Percy -dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza la terquedad de su novio.

**—He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido – me dijo – Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo hay una opinión, Percy – el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo.**  
**— ¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?**  
**—No a una escuela – dijo suavemente – a un campamento de verano.**  
**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre – quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer – había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porqué me quería cerca -susurró Percy. Sólo Annabeth lo escuchó.

**—Lo siento, Percy – dijo, mirándome a los ojos – Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**  
**— ¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-Para nosotros es más que un simple campamento -dijo Chris, abrazando a Clarisse.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

-Ni se te ocurra hacer llorar a Sally -le amenazó Nico a Percy.

-Tranquilo, que no lo haré -se defendió el chico.

-Más te vale -le dijo está vez Thalía.

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**  
**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco**

-Yo -dijo Poseidón.

**y un águila dorada,**

-Yo -dijo Zeus.

**estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

Algunos miraron a Hades de reojo.

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Ví descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo,**

-¡Sí! -exclamó Zeus -¡Ganó yo!

Poseidón comenzó a refunfuñar algo sobre pájaros ahogados y de hermanos pequeños molestos, mientras la sala reía por el infantilismo de ambos dioses.

**y grité ¡No!**  
**Desperté sobresaltado.**  
**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

-En serio ¿que os pasa a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hades a sus dos hermanos.

-Es el futuro, aún no sabemos lo que pasa -dijo Zeus.

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levanto, con los ojos bien abiertos**  
**y dijo – Huracán.**  
**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado. **

-Más bien dos idiotas lo olviadaron -dijo Hestia, mirando a sus hermanos.

**Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**  
**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada – alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**  
**Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta. Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente.**

-¿Cómo que no era Grover? -preguntó Leo, confuso.

**—Toda la noche buscando – murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

-Grover, Grover, Grover -dijo Thalía.

-Sabes perfectamente que Percy nunca piensa -acabó Nico, antes de estallar en carcajadas, junto a su prima, y con el resto de la sala, mientras Percy se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñado.

**Mí madre me miró asustada – no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido.**  
**—Percy – dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?**

-Oh, nada -dijo Jason-. Sólo que ha visto a las Parcas cortar el hilo de su vida.

-En ese momento no sabía lo que eran.

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**  
**— ¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! – Gritó – está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?**  
**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente. **

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hazel, confusa.

-Nuestra mente está cableada al griego antiguo -explicó Annabeth-. Es como vosotros con el latín.

Hazel le sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

-¿Qué hay? -preguntaron Leo y los Stoll a la vez, mientras el resto de la sala rodaba los ojos. Tenían a Grover enfrente de ellos.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes – Percy. ¡Habla ahora!**  
**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dods, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**  
**Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!**

-Rápido -suplicó la sala.

**Grover corrió por el Camaro – bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.**  
**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**

-¡Ah! Era eso -dijo Leo, luego se dio cuenta de las piernas peludas de Grover y se sonrojo al no darse cuenta antes de eso.

-Fin del capítulo -informó Apolo-. ¿A quien le toca?

-A Dioniso -respondió Atenea-. Qué dice que está leyendo esa revista de vinos, y lleva toda la lectura con la revista al revés.

Dioniso se sonrojo, y dejo a un lado la revista, que en efecto estaba al revés, y cogió el libro.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**cuarto capítulo, por fin.**

**La relación de Luke y Chris como mejores amigos, pienso que es muy posible, ya que Chris fue uno de los primeros en unirse a Luke en ayuda de Cronos, aunque al final lucho para proteger el Olimpo. Aparte, de que sospecho de que tienen aproximadamente la misma edad, aunque tal vez Chris sea algo más joven.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	5. Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros

Dioniso cogió el libro para comenzar a leer el nuevo capítulo.

**-Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros **-leyó el dios con voz aburrida. Algunos se tensaron, recordando que Percy se había enfrentado contra el minotauro en la entrada del Campamento Mestizo.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-¡Sí! -gritó Ares, sobresaltando a todos-. ¡Así se conduce!

-Y aun sé pregunta por qué su moto se pasa dos tercios del año en mi taller -masculló Hefesto.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco,**

-Ya estás loco -apuntó Nico con una sonrisa. Percy le sacó la lengua.

**o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-Pantalones de alfombra de peluche -repitió Connor, incrédulo.

-Percy, tienes ideas muy raras -comentó Travis.

-Tendrías que preocuparte si Travis te dice que tienes ideas raras -dijo Katie. Travis le sacó la lengua la lengua infantilmente.

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico—lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

-¡Eh! -se quejó Grover.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá… ¿se conocen?"**

-Claro -respondió Grover-. ¿No me veías yendo a tu casa los fines de semana.

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo? -preguntó Chris.

-¡Ha sido sarcasmo! -gritó Hermes, y comenzó un ridículo baile acompañado por Apolo.

-Apolo, tienes el mismo estilo bailando que haciendo poemas; es decir... ¡ninguno! -dijo Artemisa.

Apolo se sentó, enfurruñado.

**Los ojos de Graver revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros.**

-Había algo peor -susurró Percy.

**"No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**  
**"¿Mirándome?"**

-Cof cof, acosador, cof cof -"tosió" Leo.

**"Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

-Ya lo sé, colega -dijo Percy.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que no lo pensaras -dijo Grover.

**"Ummm... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

-¡Un acosador! -exclamaron los Stoll y Leo a la vez.

-Tengo la impresión de que se hará muy larga la lectura -susurró Atenea.

**"Eso no importa ahora"**  
**"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro— **

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso -dijo Luke con una mueca, recordando que él también había llamado medio burro a Grover cuando se conocieron.

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**  
**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**  
**"¡Cabra!" gritó.**  
**"¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy -dijo Annabeth, mientras la sala se reía.

**"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**  
**"Tú solo di que no importa."**  
**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"**  
**"Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. Te refieres a… ¿los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

-No, a los de Nancy Bobofit -dijo Thalía, sarcásticamente.

**"¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dods un mito?"**  
**"¿Así que admites que había una Sra. Dods?"**

-Percy, no es momento para esas tonterías -se quejó Charles.

**"Por supuesto."**  
**"Entonces por qué—"**  
**"Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio.**

-En realidad lo es -explicó Quirón-. Cuanto menos sepa un semidiós de su condición, menos entrenara; de manera que su olor no sera tan reconocible.

**"Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pienses que el Bondadoso (Kindly One) era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**  
**"¿Quién so—? espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

-Un montón de cosas -dijo Grover.

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**  
**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**  
**"¿A salvo de que? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

-Sólo los dos idiotas de mis hermanos, no te preocupes -dijo Poseidón, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si restara importancia, consiguiendo dos "¡Eh!" de sus hermanos.

**"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro.**

-Los sátiros pueden ser muy rencorosos -dijo Thalía.

**"Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."**

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Grover, ante la mirada que recibía de Hades.

**"¡Grover!"**  
**"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-¡SÍ! -rugió Ares.

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

-¿Así que admites que tienes algas en los sesos? -le preguntó Nico, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Cállate, di Angelo -respondió Percy, despeinando al chico, haciendo que Nico se sonroja levemente.

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

Deméter se relamió, e hizo aparecer un cuenco lleno de fresas para ella, los semidioses, las cazadoras y para algunos dioses; Poseidón, Hestia, Apolo, Artemisa, Atenea y Hermes.

**"¿A donde vamos?" pregunté.**

-A buscar fresas -respondió Frank.

**"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo."El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**  
**"El lugar que no querías que fuera."**

-Percy, no es momento para eso -suspiró Annabeth.

**"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**  
**"Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

-Ojala sólo hubiera sido eso -dijo Orión.

**"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. Sabes qué significa— el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**  
**"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**  
**"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**  
**"Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mi."**  
**"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-¿Alguien más se ha perdido? -preguntó Hermes. Apolo y algunos semidioses levantaron la mano.

**"¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre.**

-Gracias, Sally -dijo Nico.

**Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla—una forma oscura**  
**revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

Poseidón fulmino con la mirada a Zeus.

**"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté. **

**"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

-Por favor -comenzó a suplicar Annabeth. Percy la atrajo más cerca de él.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos..**

Los griegos sonrieron. Todos se sentían de la misma forma cuando iban por primera vez al Campamento.

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad—el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dods y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. **

-Muy bien, sesos de algas, toma una galleta -dijo Thalía, haciendo como si le lanzara una galleta imaginaria a su primo. Esté se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

**Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-Qué va. Sólo quería darte un abrazo -dijo Rachel.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-¡Qué! -exclamó Poseidón.

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**  
**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

A pesar de la tensión, todos soltaron unas risas.

-Sobrevives a una explosión y sólo dices "Ow" -murmuró Leo.

**"¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**  
**"Estoy bien..."**  
**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto. El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.**  
**Relámpago. **

-¡ZEUS! -rugió Poseidón, colocando su tridente sobre la garganta de su hermano.

-¡Aun no he hecho nada! ¡Es el futuro! -exclamó el rey de los dioses.

-Pues más te vale no hacerlo en el futuro -amenazó Poseidón.

**Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera.**  
**A mi lado en el asiento de atrás había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

A pesar de saber que Grover estaba bien, algunos no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda**  
**cadera, pensando, "¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor**  
**amigo y no quiero que mueras!"**

-La verdad es que no sé si sentirme alagado -dijo Grover con el ceño fruncido.

**Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

Grover enrojeció mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró.**  
**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, ví una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

Atenea y Teseo se tensaron. Ambos habían reconocido el ser que salía en el libro.

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quien es?"**

-Algo con lo que no te quieres cruzar -respondió Teseo.

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, en serio. "Sal del coche."**  
**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

-Cómo no -gruñó Katie.

**"¡Sal del lado del pasajero!" mi madre me dijo. "Percy—tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**  
**"¿Qué?"**  
**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo ví el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

-¡Yo! -exclamó Thalía. Los que no sabían esa parte de la historia la miraron completamente comfusos.

**"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**  
**"Mamá, vas a venir también."**

-Ella no puede venir -susurró Piper.

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**  
**"¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**  
**"¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Todos volvieron a reírse, mientras el sátiro enrojecía más todavía.

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

Ahora ya todos reconocían al minotauro. Poseidón rezó para que su hijo no resultara dañado. Resultaba raro ver a un dios rezando.

**"Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**  
**"Pero..."**  
**"No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor." **

**Me enojé, entonces—enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como, como un toro.**  
**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia. "Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**  
**"Te dije—"**

-Sally, pierdes el tiempo. Nadie gana a Percy en testarudez -dijo Thalía.

-Tiene gracia que tu lo digas -dijo Luke, recordando como él había intentado que Thalía no se sacrificara. Por supuesto sus intentos de hacer entrar en razón a la hija de Zeus fueron en vano.

**"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**  
**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

Ares parecía a punto de decir algo, pero ante una mirada de Afrodita sé calló.

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**  
**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácil 7 pies de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man"—abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros 'ceps,**

-Un montón de otros 'ceps -dijo Apolo con una risa.

**todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel.**  
**No llevaba ropa**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Imagines mentales! -gritó Leo, consiguiendo que todos se estremecieran al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Leo.

**excepto interior **

-Falsa alarma -dijo Connor.

**—quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares —el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-En serio, ¿de donde sacas esas descripciones? -preguntó Jasón.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

-Desgraciadamente lo es -susurró Annabeth, tan suavemente que sólo Percy la oyó. Al darse cuenta de que su novia temblaba, le dio un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es—"**  
**"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**  
**"Pero él es el Min—"**

-¡No! -exclamó la sala.

**"No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

Atenea estaba sorprendida. Aún no entendía como alguien que parecía tan inteligente como Sally Jackson había acabado enamorada de Poseidón.

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos—por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

-Eso no es nada -bufó Ares.

-Cuando estás en peligro, hasta dos metros te parecen mucho, papá -dijo Clarisse.

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**  
**El hombre toro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas—o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

-Tiene la vista y oídos terribles -dijo Atenea.

**"¿Comida?" Grover gimió .**

Algunos, los más inmaduros, soltaron unas risitas.

**"Shhh," le dije. "Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**  
**"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo.**

Atenea asintió.

**"Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

**En ese preciso momento, el hombre toro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**  
**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**  
**Oops.**

La tensión de la sala desapareció. Percy era genial haciendo eso.

**"Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando.**

-Cierto -corroboro Teseo. Nadie le refuto, al fin y a cuentas, él se había enfrentado contra el Minotauro en la Antigüedad.

**¿Me entiendes?"**

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**  
**"He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-No lo fuiste -dijo Hera, para sorpresa de todos-. Sólo querías evitar que tu hijo estuviera en peligro.

**"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero—"**  
**Otro bramido de furia, y el hombre toro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

-Oh, no -dijo Hazel, acercándose un poco más a Frank, aunque procuro no mirar a Leo.

**Él nos olía.**  
**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

-Lo siento -se disculpó el sátiro.

**El hombre toro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**  
**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover.**  
**"¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**  
**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y ví a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro. Apestaba a carne podrida.**

Algunas chicas fruncieron el ceño.

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, las navajas-cuernos afiladas dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**  
**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría.**

-Eso desde luego sólo le enfurecería -dijo Teseo, orgulloso de que su hermanito no se hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico.

**Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**  
**El hombre toro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

-¡Sally! -exclamó Poseidón, preocupado.

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

Nico suspiró con alivio.

-¡Tranquilos! Cuando Percy se pone así de pesimista podéis estar seguros de que lo lograra.

**El hombre toro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**  
**"¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**  
**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo,**

-¡Corre! -gritó la sala.

**cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar.**

-No -gimieron Poseidón, Annabeth, Grover, Thalía y Nico.

**La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

**"¡Mamá!"**  
**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**  
**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había... ido.**

-¡No! -exclamó la sala.

Percy oculto su cara en el cabello de Annabeth, negándose a levantar la vista en lo que restaba de capítulo.

Poseidón, por su parte, apretaba su tridente con fuerza. Quería ensartar con él a los idiotas de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, Deméter le agarró del brazo. Con ese contacto, el dios de los mares se relajo.

**"¡No!"**  
**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros—la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dods le crecieron garras.**

-Pateale el culo -dijo Jasón.

**El hombre-toro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**  
**No podía permitir eso.**  
**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

-Percy -se quejó la sala.

**"¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

-Desde luego, Prissy. Necesitas mejorar tu repertorio de insultos -dijo Clarisse.

**"¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**  
**Tuve una idea—una idea estúpida, pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto.**

-Eso es cierto -dijo Atenea.

**Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del hombre toro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**  
**Pero no sucedió así.**

La sala rodó los ojos.

-Cómo no -dijo la sala. Annabeth sintió como la cara de su novio se ponía roja.

**El hombre toro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.**  
**Tiempo de frenarlo.**  
**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

-¡Genial! -exclamaron Apolo, Ares y Hermes a la vez.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo?**

-Eso queremos saber -dijo Hazel.

-¡La lluvia! -exclamó Annabeth-. En ese momento estaba lloviendo, y el agua le da fuerzas a Percy.

**No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

-¡Au! -se quejó Thalía, frotándose la cabeza.

**El hombre toro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

-Asqueroso -masculló Afrodita.

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero yo estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

"No me esperaba de que lo consiguiera" pensó Atenea sorprendida. Annabethe, quien vio la cara de sorpresa de su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía ser que Percy fuera muy lento muchas veces, pero cuando quería era muy inteligente.

**Mientras tanto, Grover comenzó a gemir en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el toro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

-Mejor no la abras -dijo Silena.

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**  
**El hombre toro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. **

-No podrás -murmuró Ares.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-**  
**¡Snap!**

Ares abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo... de donde... ? -farfullo el dios de la guerra, mientras Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles le lanzaban miradas burlonas.

**El hombre toro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca.**

Algunos pusieron una mueca de dolor.

**Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

-Al menos está armado -dijo Hazel, algo más aliviada. Aunque no mucho.

**El monstruo atacó.**  
**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**  
**El hombre toro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dods había reventado.**

Las exclamaciones de jubilo se oyeron al instante.

-Increíble -dijo Orión.

-Ya fue difícil para mí matar al Minotauro, y eso que había recibido formación y llevaba una arma. Pero tú... ¡le has derrotado sin formación y usando su propio cuerno! -alabó Teseo a Percy, que seguía con la cara enterrada en el cabello de su novia, sólo que ahora por la vergüenza.

-Está generación de semidioses es mucho mejor que la nuestra -dijo Perseo.

-Sobretodo Percy -dijo Aquiles.

Todos los semidioses se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron orgullosos a los héroes del pasado. Luke, aunque también estaba orgulloso al igual que el resto, no pudo evitar sentir celos hacía Percy. Estaba seguro de que si él hubiera intentado vencer al Minotauro sin formación del mismo modo que Percy, habría muerto.

Por su parte, cuando se leyó la parte en la que Percy mataba al Minotauro, Zoë sintió como un nudo que tenía en el estómago, del cual no se había dado cuenta, se aflojaba. Sorprendida, sé dio cuenta de que había estado preocupada por Percy, a pesar de que esté fuera un hombre.

**El monstruo se había ido. La lluvia había parado.**

-Las protecciones del Campamento -murmuró Katie.

**La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Yo estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.**

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Ares -amenazó Hestia a su sobrino.

**Yo quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, **

Percy abrazó con más fuerza a Annabeth.

**pero me agarré a Grover—Yo no iba a dejarlo ir.**  
**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudo**

Las miradas fueron a Quirón.

**y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa. **

-¡Awww! -exclamó Afrodita-. ¡Te ve como una princesa!

Annabeth se sonrojo.

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

-Sí, Annabeth, es él -dijo Thalía con voz solemne-. Es tu futuro marido.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Los únicos que no reían eran Percy y Annatbeth, que estaban rojos de la vergüenza y fulminaban a Thalía con la mirada; Atenea, que estaba furiosa; y Nico, que notaba algo raro en el estómago.

**"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

-Fin -dijo Dioniso-. ¿Quién lee?

-Damelo -pidió Deméter. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leer, Hades se puso de pie.

-Hermano ¿te importa se voy a buscar a mi esposa? Seguramente Perséfone estará preocupada.

-Claro, preocupada por su secuestrador -susurró Deméter, irónicamente. Hades no le hizo caso.

-Adelante -dijo Zeus.

Hades asintió y desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**quinto capítulo, por fin. Habréis visto que Nico tiene una actitud extraña hacía Percy en alguna ocasión a lo largo de este capítulo. Los que hayáis leído "La Casa de Hades", sabréis a lo que me refiero. Y los que no, sólo os puedo decir que intentéis leerlo lo antes que podáis, ya que es un libro muy interesante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	6. Jugué a los naipes con un caballo

_Palacio de Hades. Sala del trono_

Hades apareció en el centro de la sala del trono, donde su esposa Perséfone le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quería el señor Zeus, señor mío? -preguntó Perséfone, algo preocupada.

-Es algo complicado de explicar -reconoció Hades-. Han aparecido unos libros provenientes del futuro, los cuales explican la vida de Perseo Jackson, un hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Un hijo de Poseidón? -preguntó Perséfone, sorprendida-. ¿Pero usted y sus hermanos no habían hecho un juramento para no tener hijos?

-Sí. Pero al parecer Zeus y Poseidón lo romperán -explicó el dios de los muertos-. El caso es que estamos leyendo el libro, y quería saber si te gustaría venir.

-Claro -respondió su esposa, feliz. Podría estar lejos de ese lugar tan tenebroso durante unos pocos días antes de los previsto. Pero en realidad no le importaba mucho estar ahí. Ya que aunque no lo reconociera, y antes muerta que admitirlo (algo difícil siendo una diosa), ella amaba a Hades. Al fin y al cabo, sé había comido la granada, sabiendo lo que ese fruto hacía.

Hades agarró a Perséfone del brazo y desaparecieron en las sombras.

* * *

_Olimpo. Salón de los tronos._

Cuando Nico vio aparecer a su padre con su madrastra, el chico hizo una mueca. La última vez que Nico estuvo delante de la esposa de su padre, está lo convirtió en un diente de león. Y desde luego no quería repetir la experiencia.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, puedes empezar a leer, hermana -dijo Hera. Pero antes de que la diosa de la agricultura empezara a leer, la luz blanca apareció de nuevo, y dejo a dos chicos, un chic y una chica.

El chico era, básicamente, una copia de Apolo, rubio y de ojos azules, y vestía la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo; y la chica tenía el pelo negro. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Para que me has traído, padre? -preguntó el chico a Apolo..

-¿Padre? -preguntó esté, sorprendido. El chico le miró con cara de: "¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces?"

-Estamos en el pasado, Will -dijo Annabeth, sobresaltando al chico.

-En efecto -corroboró Atenea-. Es un año más tarde de que terminara la guerra contra Hitler y del pacto de los Tres Grandes.

Will asintió.

-Ya veo -dijo el hijo de Apolo-. Pues en tal caso... Bueno, soy Will... -pero Wll se interrumpió. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el chico abrazó a Percy-. ¡Alabado sean los dioses! -exclamó.

-Eh,,, Will -dijo Percy, un poco incómodo-. Siento si te he hecho ver cosas que no eran, pero yo no soy gay...

Will lo miró, confuso.

-¿De que hablas, Percy? -preguntó Will, extrañado-. Bueno, da lo mismo. Como decía, soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

-Yo soy Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor de la duodécima legión -dijo la chica. Jasón, Hazel y Frank la miraron con curiosidad. Y es que resultaba raro ver a Reyna vistiendo como una chica normal: camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter y tejanos.

-De acuerdo -dijo Zeus-. Sentaros que estamos apunto de comenzar un nuevo capítulo.

Will y Reyna, la última dirigiéndole una mirada a Percy, haciendo que Annabeth frunciera el ceño, se sentaron en sus sitios, y Deméter empezó a leer.

-**Jugué a los naipes con un caballo **-leyó la diosa.

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó Percy con Quirón, mientras el resto de la sala reía. El centauro, que tenía el ceño fruncido, suspiró.

-No importa, Percy -dijo con una sonrisa.

**Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja.**

-Es curioso -dijo Piper-. A veces los dioses se convertían en animales para estar con mortales.

Los dioses que tenían hijos apartaron la mirada, ruborizados.

** La mayor parte de ellos ****queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Eso ha sido raro -dijo Will.

**Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que ví y oí no tenia ningún ****sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave,**  
**siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz ****con mantequilla, **

-Palomitas -dijeron los chicos de la sala, mientras que las chicas rodaban los ojos.

**sólo que era pudín. La chica con cabello rubio rizado se ****mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi ****barbilla con la cuchara.**

-Anni... -dijo Travis con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Sólo estaba cuidándolo -se defendió Annabeth.

-¿Sonriendo mientras le dabas de comer? -preguntó Connor.

-Ya he dicho que sólo ayudaba a los Apolo a cuidar de Percy -dijo Annabeth-. Will, diles que sólo os estaba ayudando.

-Nos sacaste a patadas de la enfermería, mientras nos chillabas que tú te encargabas de Percy, sola -contestó el hijo de Apolo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y Annabteh se ruborizo.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio ****de verano?"**

Thalía chasqueó la lengua, como si Annabeth la hubiera enojado.

-Anni -dijo la hija de Zeus-. Nunca, nunca, puedes preguntarle algo al sesos de algas.

**Logré decir con voz ronca. "¿Qué?"**

-La respuesta de Percy para todo -dijo Chris.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ****fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos algunas semanas!"**

**"Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no..."**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**  
**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Awww -arrulló Silena-. ¡Ya te hecha de menos!

La pareja se sonrojo.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del ****dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules –al menos una docena de ellos en ****sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

Hera sonrío con cariño al recordar a Argos.

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis ****alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado. ****Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a ****través de un prado a las colinas verdes a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. Había ****una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era ****genial, pero mi boca se sentía como si uno escorpión lo había estado usando ****como nido.**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Era odioso sentirse así.

** Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía.**  
**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a jugo helado de ****manzana,**

-No lo es -canturreó Will.

-Hermano, canta mejor que tú -dijo Artemisa. Apolo, como el dios adulto y maduro que era, le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

** con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una ****cereza al marrasquino.**  
**Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis ****dedos alrededor de él.**  
**"Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**  
**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no ****había dormido en una semana.**

-No lo hice -reconoció el sátiro-. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.

Las chicas sonrieron al sátiro, y Percy le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

** Debajo de un brazo, él mecía una caja del ****zapato.**

-¿Es...? -preguntó Annabeth.

Percy asintió.

** Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Convers altos y una camiseta naranjada ****brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO. Simplemente el viejo ****Grover, no el niño cabra.**

-¡Eh! -se quejó Grover, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien.**

La risa murió. Era increíble como se lo hacía Percy para decir una cosa graciosa, y al instante decir algo triste.

**Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa ****grande por alguna razón. Y…**

Annabeth abrazó a Percy un poco más fuerte. No notó las dos miradas de odio.

**"Tú salvaste mi vida." dijo Grover. "Yo... bueno, lo mínimo podía hacer... volví ****a la colina. Yo pensé que tu podrías querer esto."**  
**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo. ****Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente ****por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**  
**"El Minotauro." dije.**

-¿Mataste al Minotauro? -preguntó Reyna, sorprendida.

-Sí -respondió Percy.

**"Urn, Percy, no es una buena idea –"**  
**"Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" demandé. "El ****Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

-Hazle caso -se quejó Charles.

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué ****tanto recuerdas?"**  
**"Mi mamá. Ella esta realmente..."**

-Por suerte no lo está -susurró Percy, sólo para que Annabeth lo escuchara.

**Él miró hacia abajo.**  
**Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles, una ****corriente sinuosa, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul. El valle**  
**estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente en enfrente de ****nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del ****sol.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Thalía, ofendida.

-¿Qué pasa con ese pino? -preguntó Hazel, curiosa.

-Bueno, es la defensa principal del Campamento -respondió Percy, encojiendose de hombros.

-Antes teníamos a un dragón de bronce, pero se volvió loco y se perdió en el bosque -explicó Charles-. Me lo encontré en una ocasión, conseguí arreglarlo, pero sólo me obedece a mí.

Él, al igual que Percy, Annabeth y Silena, se estremeció al recordar ese episodio. *

-Ah... sí -dijo Jasón-. Leo lo encontró, consiguió arreglarlo y lo llamo Festus.

Charles miró a su hermano con asombro.

-¿Conseguiste arreglarlo? -preguntó con la voz débil.

-Sí -respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedo seguir leyendo? -preguntó Deméter. Todos asintieron.

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería ****lucir bello.**  
**"Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy – soy el peor sátiro ****en el mundo."**

-No lo eres -dijeron los semidioses.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, el Convers se salió. ****El interior estaba llenado con Poli estireno, excepto por un hueco con forma de ****pezuña.**  
**"¡Oh, Estigia!" Él murmuró.**  
**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**  
**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé, Bien, ****eso lo decide.**  
**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su pelo café ****rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

Los Stoll se miraron de reojo.

-Ni se os ocurra -les advirtió Katie, que los conocía a la perfección.

**Pero era demasiado ****miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o incluso los Minotauros.**

**Todo lo que eso quería decir era mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la ****nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

Atenea frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no parecía como si Sally hubiera muerto; más bien parecía que se había metamorfoseado.

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Oloroso Gabe?**

-No. Eson nunca ocurrirá -dijeron Poseidón y los héroes del pasado, rotundamente

** No. Eso ****nunca ocurrirá.**

Toda la sala se hecho a reír, mientras que Poseidón, sus hijos, Perseo y Aquiles sonreían orgullosos de Percy.

** Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que tengo diecisiete ****años y me incorporaría al ejército.**

-Con lo canijo que eres, no creo que te dejen alistarte -dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa burlona. Percy le lanzó una mirada.

** Haría algo.**  
**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico –pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que ****sea, lucia como si él esperara ser golpeado.**  
**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**  
**"Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía protegerte."**

-Y lo hiciste -dijo Hestia.

**"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**  
**"No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos... fui."**  
**"Pero por qué..." Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista nado.**  
**"No te presiones." dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la ****pajilla en mis labios.**  
**Retrocedí ante el sabor, ****porque esperaba jugo de la manzana. No fue eso en lo ****absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no**

**simplemente cualquier galletas – las galletas de chispas de chocolate azules ****caseras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chispas todavía**  
**derritiéndose.**

-Las mejores -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-No me había dado cuenta -dijo Percy, sarcásticamente-. No es que te comas todo un plato entero tu sólo cuando vienes a casa.

-No es mi culpa si tu madre cocina tan bien, y yo siempre tengo hambre -se defendió el hijo de Hades, mientras todos reían. Bianca, aunque también reía con el resto, se fijó mejor en su hermano y se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más delgado de lo que debería para alguien de trece años.

-Nico, -dijo Bianca-. ¿Cuando comiste por última vez?

Nico no respondió.

-Nico -dijo Bianca de forma seria

-Desde ayer -respondió Nico.

-Cuatro días -dijo Will-. No puedes mentirme, soy hijo del dios de la verdad, Nico

Nico hizo una mueca.

-Al acabar el capítulo comeremos -decidió Zeus-. Deméter, sigue leyendo.

** Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de ****energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de ****pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma ****manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo**  
**iba a estar bien.**

Poseidón sonrió. Sally parecía una gran mujer.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro acababa de ****tener una bebida caliente, pero lo los cubitos de hielo aun no se habían**  
**derretido.**  
**"¿Fue bueno?" preguntó ****Grover**.  
**Asentí con la cabeza.**  
**"¿A qué sabia?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**  
**"Lo siento." dije. "Yo debería haberte dejado saborear."**

-No lo decía por eso, sesos de algas -dijo Thalía.

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente... ****me preguntaba."**  
**"Galletas de chispas de chocolate." dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**  
**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**  
**"Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas."**

-Eso sería genial -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**"Eso es bueno." él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarse a beber ****más de esa cosas"**  
**"¿A que te refieres?"**

-No quiere que salgas ardiendo -respondió Piper.

-Habría sido raro si le hubiera dicho eso -dijo Jasón.

**Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita, y lo colocó ****de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Chiron y Sr. D esperan."**

-Sr. D y Quirón esperan -corrigió Dioniso al libro.

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**  
**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos. Grover se ****ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto. **

Artemisa y las cazadoras bufaron.

"Típico de un hombre. Lo quiere para alardear."

**Había ****pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras miraron el libro, incrédulas; mientras Thalía les sonreía burlonamente.

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Frank, Hazel y Reyna escucharon con atención. Querían saber del Campamento de Percy.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de ****la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a ****lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El ****paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega ****antigua – un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular – excepto ****que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de ****mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de ****niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. Canoas se deslizaban a ****través de una laguna. Niños en camisetas naranjadas brillantes como las de ****Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas ****acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. ****Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que ****alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-Guay -dijo Frank.

-Suena más como si fuera un campamento de verano -admitió Hazel.

**Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno en frente del otro en una mesa ****de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con cuchara pudín sabor ****palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

-¿Qué hacías ahí? -le preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada -murmuró Annabeth.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo.**

Dioniso frunció el ceño., mientras el resto de los dioses reían.

-Esperar a vuestra descripción -les dijo el dios del vino. Los dioses dejaron de reírse, para mirar el libro, preocupados de como serían descritos.

** Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos ****llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se ****parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebé – ¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las ****Churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había ****vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques.**

Apolo y Hermes rieron a carcajadas.

** Él usaba una camisa ****hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las ****fiestas de póker de Gabe, pero yo presentía que él podría ganarle aun a mi ****padrastro.**

-Eso ni lo dudes -dijo Dioniso.

**"Ese es el Sr. D." Grover me murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento. Sea ****educado. **

Los semidioses bufaron.

**La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista, **

-¿Cómo que una simple campista? -preguntó Annabeth, enfurruñada.

-Eh... Annabeth... yo -tartamudeó Grover.

-Tendrías que decir, una simple campista y mi mejor amiga; niño cabra -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a ****Chiron... "**  
**Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**  
**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego ****reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba desaseada.**  
**"¡Sr. Brunner!" grité.**

-Te acaban de decir que es Quirón -dijo Nico.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso ****destello de luz que a veces tenían en clases cuando él tomaba un examen**  
**sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran B.**

-Yo quiero un profesor así -se quejaron los Stoll.

-Pero si ya es vuestro profesor -dijo Katie, mirando a los dos hermanos.

**"Ah, bien, Percy." dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**  
**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos ****sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que lo debo decirlo.**  
**Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que yo esté ****contento de verte."**

-Mismas palabras que me dijo a mí -dijo Luke.

-Y a mí -dijo Will.

-Y a nosotros.

-Es aburrido pensar en que decir -dijo Dionios, encogiéndose de hombros.

**"Ah, gracias." me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él,**

Dioniso sonrió orgulloso. Aún imponía respeto en ese campamento.

** porque si había una cosa que ****aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha estado ****golpeando el jugo feliz.**

La sonrisa del dios cayó, mientras sus compañeros se reían de él.

** Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para alcohol, yo era un ****sátiro.**

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que eras un sátiro? -preguntó Grover, "inocentemente".

**"¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

-Y dale con chica rubia -se quejó la chica.

**Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita te cuidó mientras te ****curabas, Percy.**

-A costa de nuestra integridad física -se quejó Will.

** Annabeth, mi querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de ****Percy? Lo meteremos en cabaña once por ahora."**

-Como no -murmuró Luke-. La mayoría de los campistas están ahí.

Los dioses se removieron incómodos.

**Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Chiron."**  
**Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgada más alta, y ****lucía un montón más atlética.**

-Ahora ya no -susurró Annabeth en el oído de su novio.

** Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio ****rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica ****de California,**

-Puede ser por el hecho de que soy californiana -dijo Annabeth.

** pero sus ojos arruinaron la imagen.**

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -exigió la hija de Atenea, apartándose de su novio.

-Seguro que no es nada -dijo Percy, intentando acercarse a su novia, mientras intentaba recordar que había pensado de los ojos de su Annabeth.

** Eran alarmantemente grises, ****como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella ****analizara la mejor forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

-Oh -dijo la chica, volviendo a acurrucarse junto a su novio mientras se sonrojaba.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a ****mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, ¡Tu mataste a un Minotauro! o ¡Wow, eres**  
**estupendo! o algo así.**

-En tus sueños -dijeron Annabeth, Grover, Nico y Thalía. Percy se enfurruño.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, y Annabeth se vio envuelta en un abrazo de Nico y Thalía.

-¡Te amamos! -chillaron los dos a la vez.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ****ella.**

-Como te fijas, Percy -comentó Will de manera "inocente".

**"Entonces." dije, ansioso de pasando a otra cosa. "Usted, eh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. ****Brunner?"**  
**"No Sr. Brunner" **** dijo** el ex – Sr. Brunner. "Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. **Puedes llámeme Chiron."**  
**"Bueno." completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D... ¿eso quiere ****decir algo?"**

-Claro que si -bufó Atena. No era tan difícil adivinar la identidad de Dioniso. Se preguntó, por vigésima vez, que había visto su hija en el engendro del mar.

**EL Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como se acabara de eructar ****fuerte.**

** "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu simplemente no vas por ****ahí usándolos sin razón."**  
**"Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**  
**"Debo decir, Percy." Chiron-Brunner intervino. "Me da mucho gusto de verte ****vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un**  
**campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."**  
**"¿Visita a domicilio?"**

-Peligro de ego -murmuró Thalía.

**"Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de ****las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo la vigilancia. Pero Grover me alertó tan ****pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tu eras algo especial, así es que decidí ****ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para... ah, toma un permiso de ausencia."**

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Hermes, curioso.

-Nada -dijo Quirón, con una sonrisa-. Recibió una llamada anónima de un viaje solo de ida a Roma.

La sala se rió.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, ****pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en ****Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había ****tomado la clase.**  
**"¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" pregunté.**

-Peligro de ego ha alcanzado el nivel 2 -dijo Nico.

**Chiron asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. ****Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú**  
**estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto ****que aprender. No obstante, tu llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera**  
**prueba."**  
**"Grover." dijo el Sr. D impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**  
**"¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por ****qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa**  
**hawaiana estampada en tigre.**

-Porqué es inteligente -respondió Dioniso, mirando fijamente al sátiro.

**"¿Tu sabes cómo jugar a los naipes?" el Sr. D me miró suspicazmente.**  
**"No tengo miedo." dije.**  
**"No tengo miedo, señor." él dijo.**  
**"Señor." repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y ****menos.**

-Al Sr. D no le gusta ningún campista -dijo Chris.

**"Bien." él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores**

Ares sonrió.

-Si, las luchas de gladiadores es lo mejor que ha pasado -dijo el dios de la guerra.

** y Pac-Man, uno de los ****más grandes juegos alguna vez inventado por los humanos. Esperaría que ****todos los jóvenes civilizados sepan las reglas."**  
**"Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." dijo Chiron.**  
**"Por favor." dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brunner – ****Chiron – ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"**

-Porqué eres mi hijo -dijo Poseidón, como si eso lo aclarara.

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**  
**El director campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que ****una aterrizó en su montón. ****Chiron me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de ****latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era, yo era su ****estudiante estrella.**

-Por supuesto -dijo Quirón, sin un atisbo de duda.

** Él esperaba que yo tuviera la respuesta correcta.**  
**"Percy." dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**  
**"Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me dijo que ****tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que ****una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería ****mantenerme cerca de ella."**  
**"Típico." dijo el Sr. D. " Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a ****pujar o no?"**  
**"¿Qué?" pregunté.**  
**Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**  
**"Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Chiron dijo. "Temo que nuestra ****película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

-¿No la viste? -preguntó Luke.

-No -respondió Percy-. Lo tengo en mi lista de cosas que hacer.

**"¿Película de orientación?" pregunté.**  
**"No." Chiron decidió. "Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un ****sátiro. Sabes " – él señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato – "Que has matado al ****Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho.**

-Es algo genial -dijo Teseo.

** Lo que ****probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. ****Dioses – las fuerzas que tu llamas los dioses griegos – están muy vivos."**  
**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**  
**Esperé a que alguien gritar, ¡No! Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D ****gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara**  
**la cuenta de sus puntos.**

-Por supuesto que los lleva -bufó Apolo.

**"Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no la va a comerlo, ¿puedo ****tener su Coca de dieta?"**  
**"¿Eh? Oh, bien."**  
**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó ****tristemente.**  
**"Espere." le dije a Chiron. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."**

-Dioses -dijo Zeus.

**"Bueno, ahora." dijo Chiron. "Dios mío – letra mayúscula G, Dios. Ese es un ****asunto diferente enteramente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."**  
**"¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de –"**  
**"Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas ****de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses inmortales de Olimpo. Ese es ****un asunto más pequeño."**  
**"¿Más pequeño?"**  
**"Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**  
**"Zeus." dije. "Hera. Apolo. Se refiere a ellos."**

-No te nombra, barba de algas -se burló Atenea.

-Ni a ti tampoco -dijo Poseidón.

-Pero yo no soy su progenitora divina -replicó la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Y allí estaba otra vez –truenos remoto en un día despejado.**  
**"Joven." dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos ****nombres alrededor, de ser tu."**  
**"Pero son historias." dije. "Ellos son –mitos, para explicar relámpago y las ****estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."**

Los dioses se rieron por lo bajo, como si compartieran un pequeño chiste privado.

**"¡Ciencia!" el Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson."**

Travis y Connor se pellizcaron mutuamente.

-No es un sueño -murmuró Connor.

-Ha dicho bien el nombre de Percy -dijo Travis.

** – me sobresalte cuando él ****dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien – "¿Qué pensarán las ****personas acerca de tu 'ciencia' dos mil años de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? ****Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales – no ****tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado tan lejos. ****¿Y lo han hecho, Chiron? Mira a este chico y dímelo."**  
**No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en ****que él me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera.**

-Porqué no lo soy, chaval -replicó el dios del vino.

** Era suficiente como meter un ****bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que Grover era cumplidoramente poniéndole ****atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**  
**"Percy." dijo Chiron "Puede elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que inmortal ****significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir?**  
**¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como eres para siempre?"**

"_Y pensar que una vez me dieron la opción" _pensó el chico, pero no se arrepentía de haberla rechazado. La inmortalidad no se podía comparar al estar con Annabeth.

**Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venia a la cabeza, que sonaba ****como a un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Chiron me hizo ****titubear.**  
**"Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no" dije.**  
**"Exactamente." Chiron estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tu fueras un dios, te gustaría ser ****llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te ****digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día personas te llamaría un mito, ****simplemente creado para explicar como niños pequeños pueden lograr**  
**sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?"**

-Eso no ha sido muy agradable -dijo Frank, que sabía lo que se sentía al perder una madre. Leo, seriosamente, asintió con él.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Quirón.

-No importa -dijo Percy.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo ****no se lo iba a permitir. Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño.

**"Oh, deberías." el Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos te incinere."**  
**Grover dijo. "Por-por favor, señor. Él acaba de perdido a su madre. Él está en ****estado de shock."**  
**"Una cosa afortunada, también." el Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta.**

-Más te vale no haber dicho que lo mejor es que su madre esté muerta -dijo Afrodita, fulminando al dios con la mirada, al igual que el resto de diosas; y algún que otro dios, como Poseidón, Apolo y Hermes. Dioniso se encogió en su sitio.

**"Suficientemente mal estoy recluido en esto trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni ****siquiera creen."**

Dioniso miró el libro confuso.

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se ****hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se**  
**llenó si misma con vino tinto.**  
**Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Chiron apenas miró hacia arriba.**  
**"Sr. D," le advirtió. "Sus restricciones."**  
**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**  
**"Oh cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

-¿¡Me has prohibido el vino!? -preguntó/chilló el dios del vino.

**Más trueno.**  
**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de ****Coca de Dieta. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de ****soda, y regresó a su juego de cartas.**  
**Chiron me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el ****gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."**

-Y ahí está la razón de tu castigo -dijo Zeus, mirando a su hijo, que seguía murmurando por su preciado vino.

**"Una ninfa de los bosques." repetí, todavía mirando a la lata de Coca como se ****fuera del espacio exterior.**  
**"Si." confesó el Sr. D. "Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ****¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez – pues bien, ****ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude mantenerme lejos – la segunda vez, él me ****envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de verano para pequeños ****diablillos como tu. 'Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. 'Trabaje con jóvenes en ****vez de derribarlos.' Ha.' Absolutamente injusto."**  
**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad, como un mocoso que ****hace pucheros.**

Apolo y Hermes se rieron por lo bajo, para no molestar a Dioniso, que aún seguía en estado de shock.

**"Y..." Tartamudeé. "Su padre es..."**  
**"Di inmortales, Chiron." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo ****básicos. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."**  
**Examiné rápidamente nombres D de la de mitología griega. Vino. La piel de un ****tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en que Grover se ****encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

-Por fin lo ha visto -murmuró Atenea.

**"Usted es Dionisio." dije. "El dios del vino."**  
**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, 'Pues ****Bien, ¡Duh!'?"**  
**"S-si, Sr. D."**  
**"¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Usted pensó que era Afrodita, ¿quizá?"**

-Ya te gustaría ser como yo -murmuró la diosa de la belleza.

**"Usted es un dios."**  
**"Si, niño."**  
**"Un dios. Usted."**  
**Él giro si mirada directa hacia mí, y ví un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, ****un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo me mostraba el**  
**pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera. Vi visiones de vides ****ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, guerreros borrachos dementes con deseos de**  
**batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras ****expandiendo en hocicos de delfín. Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me ****mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me ****dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi ****vida.**

-Más le vale no hacerlo -dijo Poseidón.

**"¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" él dijo quedamente.**  
**"No. No, señor."**  
**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo que gano."**

Dioniso pareció salir de su estado de shock.

"_Al final parece que podre ganarle" _

**"No del todo, Sr. D." dijo Chiron. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los ****puntos, y dijo, " El juego va para mi."**

-¿Es que nunca voy a poder ganarle? -preguntó a la nada.

**Pensé que el Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Chiron directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él ****simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ****ser derrotado por el profesor de latín.**

-Lo está -dijo Hermes, que parecía más tranquilo ahora que su hermano parecía que estaba mejor.

** Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, ****también.**  
**"Estoy cansado." el Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión ****de canto de esta noche. Pero primer, Grover, necesitamos hablar, otra vez, ****acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación."**

-Lo hizo bien -dijo Percy, saltando a la defensa de su mejor amigo. Grover le sonrió.

**La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor. "S-si, señor."**  
**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."**  
**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**  
**"¿Grover estará bien?" le pregunté a Chiron.**  
**Chiron asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado. **

**"El viejo ****Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él a sido... ah, ****castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes ****de que se le permita volver al Olimpo."**  
**"El monte Olimpo." dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"**  
**"Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los ****dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el ****Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas ****costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**  
**"¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como... en América?"**

-Si -dijeron los dioses al unísono.

**"Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste."**  
**"¿El qué?"**  
**"Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas 'Civilización del oeste.' ¿Piensa que es ****simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia**  
**colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tu ****podría decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan**  
**apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos ****que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia.**  
**Entonces, como tu bien sabes **

-Eso es muy difícil -dijo Nico.

**– o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi ****curso – el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, y así también hizo a los dioses. ****Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá – Júpiter**

-Mi padre -afirmó Jasón.

** para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así ****adelante – pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."**  
**"Y entonces murieron."**

-¡Oh no! -chilló Apolo-. ¡Estoy muerto!

-Déjate de tonterías -le regañó Artemisa.

**"¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el Oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para ****Alemania, para Francia, para España, para uno rato. Dondequiera que la llama**  
**fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. ****Todo lo que necesita hacer es ver la arquitectura. Las personas no olvidan a los ****dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tu los puede ****ver en pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por ****supuesto que está ahora en su Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de ****Zeus. Miré la estatua de Prometeos en Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas ****de tus edificios de gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ****ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en ****lugares múltiples. **

-Es imposible -afirmó Rachel.

-Claro, porqué somos los mejores -dijo Hermes.

**Te guste o no – y me cree, muchas personas no les gustó ****mucho Roma, tampoco – América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran ****poder del oeste. Y así es que Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."**  
**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que yo estaba incluido ****en el nosotros de Chiron, como si fuéramos parte de algún club.**

-Tendríamos que hacer un club -dijo Apolo como un niño pequeño. Hermes y Ares asintieron.

**"¿Quién es usted, Chiron? ¿Quién...quién soy?"**  
**Chiron sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su silla de ****ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura ****hacia abajo.**

-No lo está, sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth.

-En ese momento no lo sabía -contraatacó Percy.

**"¿Quién eres?" él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros ****queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una ****litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en ****abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la ****fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Will.

**Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño ****acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas ****no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al ****principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima,**

Algunos resoplaron, mientras intentaban no reírse.

**blanca de ****terciopelo, pero mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que ****cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ****ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo de pelaje ****blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, ****una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de ****que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de ****rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, ****luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha ****de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

**Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme ****semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior ****de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco de caballo.**  
**"Qué alivio." el centauro dijo. "Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, ****mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson.**  
**Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo -dijo Deméter.

-Vaya forma de acabarlo -dijo Reyna.

-Bien, vayamos a comer y luego seguimos leyendo -decidió Zeus. Y todos se levantaron.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**sexto capítulo. Reyna y Will han aparecido en la historia. Para situarnos: Reyna proviene por mitades de La Casa de Hades; y Will después de la desaparición de Percy en el Campamento Mestizo, pero antes de que llegaran Jasón, Piper y Leo al Campamento.**

*** Esta historia aparece en The demigod files.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
